The Cartoon Ridonculous Race
by Everafterhigh587
Summary: An action-filled, outrageous buddy comedy in which 18 pairs of unforgettable cartoon characters are put to the mental, physical and emotional test in a frantic race around the world.


**Helloooo fans. Everafterhigh587 here. This is the first time I have ever decided to make a whole story based on the spin off series: Total Drama Presents: The Ridoncluous Race! Now here are the attenders who are going to be racing to the death:**

 **The Cartoon Ridoncluous Race Attenders:**

 **Star Butterfly and Marco Diaz (Star vs the Forces of Evil): Best Friends**

 **Penn Zero and Boone Wiseman (Penn Zero: Part Time Hero): Best Friends**

 **Sashi and George Kobayashi (Penn Zero: Part Time Hero): Siblings**

 **Jake and Izzy (Captain Jake and the Neverland Pirates): Pirates**

 **Wander and Sylvia (Wander Over Yonder): Real-Life Aliens**

 **Beast Boy and Cyborg (Teen Titans Go!): Best Friends**

 **Rippen and Larry (Penn Zero: Part Time Hero): Villains and Friends (sort of)**

 **Tom and Jerry (The Tom and Jerry Show): Friends and Enemies**

 **SwaySawy and Buhdeuce (Breadwinners): Ducks**

 **Ludo and Buff Frog (Star vs the Forces of Evil): Villains**

 **Grumpy and Happy (The 7D): Dwarfs**

 **Gumball and Darwin (The Amazing World of Gumball): Step-Brothers**

 **Susan and Mary (Johnny Test): Twin Sisters**

 **Steven and Connie (Steven Universe): Best Friends**

 **Mordecai and Rigby (Regular Show): The Groundkeepers**

 **Britney and Bobby Wong (Star vs the Forces of Evil): Mother and Daughter**

 **Charlotte and Vendetta (Making Fiends): Friends/Fiends**

 **Dudley and Kitty (T.U.F.F Puppy): Agent Spies**

 **Yes, just like the original one, I will put in the locations, even Mwnei (Mwnei-it up!) so yeah I'm keeping this parody of the show on for a very long time.**

 **Enjoy! :)**

 **P.S: And yes, I'm going to the host for this fan-fiction. Amazing right!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own these shows. They belong to Nickelodeon, Disney Junior, Cartoon Network, and Disney XD. If I do own them, those amazing shows would have been canceled. XD.**

The Cartoon Ridoncluous Race

Introductions

Star and Marco were on a train, heading down to one million dollars.

Yes, you heard that right.

A million dollars.

Ever since Star and Marco got accepted to The Cartoon Ridoncluous Race, they have been very excited. Even though they're most hated enemies, Ludo and Buff Frog, also got accepted to the world-wide race, they were still very excited.

 **Confession:**

Star: We've been best friends since the first time I accidently zap a butterfly into a monster. And we've spent a lot of time with each other.

Marco: If anyone can win the one million dollars, it's us.

Star: Yeah, and I'm so excited to see what the world is. Especially, where Marco was born and raised.

Marco: Uh, Star. I was born in Echo Creek. You're saying about my dad.

Star: Ohh.

Marco: She hardly knows about anything.

 **End Confession**

"Taxi!" shouted a teenager with red hair and blue eyes. A taxi speed past him. "Uh come on!" He looked towards another teenager with brown hair and brown eyes. "Boone, help me!"

"Why?'" asked Boone. Penn face-palmed.

"Because of ONE MILLIONS DOLLARS?!" yelled Penn.

Boone screamed. "Yes!"

 **Confession:**

Penn: We've been best friends since we were four years old. And now we're going for one million dollars!

Boone: Penn, you know that Sashi and her brother George Are going to be in the show, right?

Penn: Boone, I know.

Boone: Oh yeah, also Rippen and Larry.

Penn: WHAT?!

 **End Confession**

An Asian girl pushed Penn aside as she and a younger Asian boy went into the taxi.

"Sashi!" yelled Penn as the taxi drove off.

 **Confession:**

Sashi: I actually wanted to get away from George and like yeah win one million dollars. But Mom and Dad said I should.

George: I know you don't like me, but this is just outrageous.

Sashi: What's outrageous?

George: That you don't even want to be near me! Uh, I can't take it no more. (Stands up and leaves)

Sashi: George!

 **End Confession**

Two pirates landed, frightening Penn and Bonne.

"Who are you?" asked Bonne. The two youngsters stared at them, before laughing and climbing inside the taxi. Penn face-palmed. Again.

 **Confessional:**

Jake: Hi. My name is Jake and this is my crewmate, Izzy.

Izzy: We're thrilled that we're so far the only pirates in this show.

Jake: Iz, we're the only pirates in this show.

Izzy: Well I'll didn't know that.

Jake: Okay.

 **End Confession**

A taxi advances Penn and Boone. "Finally, a taxi!" Penn said. He was about to get in the taxi, when two aliens beat him to it.

"Take us to Toronto, Ontario, Canada, please my good sir," said the orange alien, while the blue alien looked as though she was ready to punch him.

"Wait! Can we go with you!" asked Boone. The orange alien smiled.

"Well, sure. Any stranger is a friend of mine!" the alien said.

 **Confessional:**

Wander: HI. My name is Wander, and this is my best friend Sylvia!

Sylvia: Sup.

Wander: We're here for one million dollars, and we're going to give it to every friend we met on our travels. Right Sylvia?

Sylvia: Right? What are you going to do again?

 **End Confession**

The Best Friends and the Aliens just got out of the cab when a green rhino with a robot on top squashed the cab. Thankfully, the cab driver got out in time.

"Are you insane!?" yelled Penn.

The green rhino turned into a green boy. "Man, you're crazy!" he said.

 **Confessional:**

Beast boy: When Robin found out that we're competing for one million dollars, he laughed at us.

Cyborg: He said 'the leader always win, and you two are always goofing around.'

Beast Boy: But ever since we got into the race, we've been preparing, bro!

Cyborg: Robin's going to so mad if we win the one million dollars!"

Beast Boy: Yeah, bro!

 **End Confession**

Two guys were already in the cab when Beast Boy squashed it, and were struggling to get out.

"Larry, help me!" shouted a large man with gray mustache. He looked over to a small black man.

"Why?" asked the black man. "I'm already a billionaire."

The rest of the teams that got to the city, all stared at him, surprised.

'Did he just say a billionaire?" asked Marco.

 **Confessional:**

Larry: I've won 34 lottery tickets and counting. So why are we here?

Rippen: Larry, I needed the one million dollars. But I need a partner.

Larry: So you've decided to pick me?

Rippen: Yes, I decided to pick up as my partner. But we need to look out Penn, Boone, and Sashi.

Larry: You wanna hear a story about my pet elephant?"

Rippen: No.

A cat and a mouse started to chase each other. The mouse got out a WEDGEHAMMER, and slammed it in the cat's feet.

"YEOHHHHHH!" screamed the cat, jumping up into the air (literally). The mouse started laughing, but was cut off when a Rocket Van came and crushed Tom and Jerry.

 **Confessional:**

Sway-Sway: We need the one million dollars for our rocket van.

Buhdeuce: Yeah, and pay for T-Midi's tree house.

Sway-Sway: We accidently crashed into his house. Again.

 **End Confession**

The other teams got pissed off about the Ducks crashing into public property, and starting to beat them up. The other nine teams got dropped off by the taxis, but nobody was paying attention to them. They were busy kicking the heck out of them.

"So, no greetings? Not even a hello?" a dwarf said.

Everybody looked at him before resuming beating the heck out of Sway-Sway and Buhdeuce.


End file.
